Dead Man Talking
"Dead Man Talking" is the fifthteenth episode from the first season of The Lying Game. Plot Laurel wore Sutton’s top to look good since she’s now single but secretly she’s back to dating Justin. No one knows and it's all hush hush. Until Sutton finds out. Rebecca and Alec continue to get closer and arrange a date. Rebecca is joining the Country Club and Alec makes it easier for her by putting in a good word. Kristin is surprised to see Alec and Rebecca dating since he treated her so badly in high school. Rebecca calls the Mental Institution inquiring about Annie Hobbs. Ryan asks Mads out but it’s close to Midterms so Mads asks Sutton to cover for her. Sutton agrees. Sutton see’s Derek has a tattoo of a snake on the inside of his right wrist. She realizes he was the one in the back of her car that night when she crashed into the lake. Sutton, Thayer and Ethan go to Derek’s house he question him about the crash but he’s not home. They talk to his mother instead and she says that Derek’s car broke down on the night of Sutton’s birthday party at the lake. He got a lift home from Ethan’s brother, Dan. Sutton complains about how well Emma was doing in school and now Sutton has to do well on the midterms. Emma says she will take Sutton's place and do the her midterms for her. Sutton gives Emma a Band-Aid to put on her forehead and Emma leaves for the Mercer house. Kristin and Ted confront Emma, thinking it’s Sutton, after her terrible behavior towards them. Emma apologizes and hugs both of Sutton’s parents. Sutton’s parents think there are two versions of Sutton; “Angelic Sutton” and “Devil Sutton”. Laurel meets Baz the singer/guitarist from the Gala a few weeks back. Baz clearly likes Laurel and Justin makes it clear he’s Laurel’s boyfriend. Baz isn’t detered and gets Laurel’s phone number from Rebecca. Baz asks Laurel to join the band. Laurel agrees as now she has a cover story for when she wants to sneak off to see Justin. Emma and Thayer bond and he finds out Emma has lived with 13 foster families, including the Mercers. Emma has learned not to get too attached. Sutton thinks Emma's agreeing to do Sutton's midterms is so she can prove to everyone she’s better than Sutton. Thayer explains that Emma just wants a sister and is trying to help Sutton. Sutton has to stay in the cabin while they do the twin switch. Ethan confronts Dan about Derek and the lake but Dan didn’t do anything since Sutton and Ethan made up that bogus story about taking the car. Dan tells Alec he thinks Derek might have been involved with the car in the lake. Alec tells him to leave it alone since the case is already shut. Sutton and Ethan confront Derek at the bodyshop and Derek admits he was in Sutton’s car that night. He was supposed to take her to a parking lot but she panicked and crashed the car into the lake. Derek refuses to tell them who he’s working with and him and Ethan get into a fight. Derek hits Ethan with a tire jack on his hand very hard and then Ethan punches Derek. Ethan and Sutton leave when a car pulls up to the bodyshop and Derek seems okay. Ethan gets pulled over by a cop friend of Dan’s. He sees Ethan’s tail light is out and let’s him off without a warning but tells Ethan to get his hand fixed, as it’s all bruised. Mads reminds Sutton (but now it’s Emma) in front of Alec to meet her in the library to study the next evening. Mads really is going to meet Ryan but Emma does not know that is the plan. Emma goes to the library and when Mads fails to show Emma calls Alec. Mads isn’t picking up her phone and Emma doesn’t know where she is. Rebecca brings food over to Alec since he’s worried about Mads and finds him coming back to him house, even though he said he was staying home to wait for Mads. Rebecca wonders about the decision she made all those years ago and what it would have been like to have kids of her own. She tells Alec she never blamed him for that. Mads sneaks in hours later and lies telling them she was at the library with Sutton. Mads then tells Alec the truth when she realizes Sutton hasn’t covered for her. The next day at school, Mads is angry with Sutton for not covering for her. Emma doesn’t know what Mad’s is talking about. Derek is found beaten up and dead and the police think it’s a drug deal gone bad. Dan’s cop friend speaks to him about Ethan’s hand and Dan tells Ethan to leave town before the crime is pinned on him. Ethan goes to school to get Emma so Sutton and Emma can swap places so he and Emma can leave together. Emma fails to get away from school when the cops come in and she trys to run but trips and falls and breaks the heel on her shoe. Ethan is forced to leave town with Sutton instead. Ethan knows if Dan isn’t able to clear his name he’ll never be able to come back. At the end of the episode, Rebecca goes ring shopping and looks to be choosing an engagement ring. She tells the clerk that she will soon be asked to marry someone. Also see Gallery:Dead Man Talking Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Misha Crosby as Ryan Harwell *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers Guest Cast *Adam Brooks as Baz Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Derek Rogers. Title *When somebody says "you're a dead man" to another person, it means that they're going to kill them (it's mostly said as a joke). In this episode, Derek told Sutton and Ethan that he wasn't going to kill Sutton and only wanted to bring her to a parking lot - he's a dead man talking. *Also, Dead Man Talking is a 2012 Belgian comedy-drama film directed by Patrick Ridremont and starring himself, Francois Berleand and Virginie Efra. It's about a 40-year-old anonymous criminal sentenced to death for murder. Nobody shows up to his execution except for a journalist from a local rag. When the prison director asks William, the criminal, if he has any last words, William starts recounting his life story, moving the prison director and putting him through a nightmare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series